Platinum Prisoner
by BeautifulScenes
Summary: Ever since the notorious Sasuke Uchiha left Konoha, Sakura Haruno hasn't been the same. What will happen when fate makes them meet again? But in a completely different way she could ever imagine. Follow the beautiful Sakura on her short, emotional adventure as she clashes with her childhood love.
1. Prologue

She was so young, so pure, free of evil. Until she met him. Beautiful, happy, smart, kind. She was used to taking every guys breath away when she walked into the room. Then everything changed. Emerald green eyes were hidden by her unusual pink strands of hair. She could feel her eyes buring as her innocent tears fell. Everyone was used to the tears she shed, but yet, shocked when they saw them. Except for him. Her eyes, unlike his, were full of hope, life, joy, and laughter. His, they were as black as night. His eye held the coldness and bitterness of his soul and were drowned in hatred and revenge.

They were both complete opposites, but had one goal set. Hers; Stop him from leaving. His; Getting revenge on his brother for killing his entire clan. Her pleas came out as whispers at first, slowly getting louder each time her porcelian pink lips moved, yelling for him to stay. He ignored her pitiful cries. Nothing would stop him. Not even slowly passed, Sakura grew and forgot, but not about him. She made promises she couldn't keep and mistakes she couldn't shake off. Who would've thought the ever-so-innocent Haruno Sakura, would turn into a killing machine. Delicate pink hair was now splattered and stained in her victims blood. Emerald eyes, once filled with life, were now as cold and lifeless as a dead tree in the middle of winter. Everyone blamed Uchiha Sasuke.

Her victims would pray for her to give them mercy because her torture methods were inhumane. Carefully, she would take her katana or kunai and slowly cut their neck wide open. She was pleased when she heard them scream out in pain. After cutting open her prey, she would heal them and repeat the method until they died or they told her what she wanted, or needed, to know. Her friends were the only people who saw the soft side of Sakura. Deep inside her steel protected heart, she loved her friends, even the annoying Naruto and asshole Sai. But, one person she hated with a burning passion was Sasuke, yet... he held a special place in her heart. She was not only a killing machine, but ironically the worlds best medic, some would say she could surpass Tsunade if she wanted to. She was known to some as the Angel of Life, but she was far from angelic.

Never would Sakura guess she would see her ex-teammate in less than 38 hours. Never would she think her life was about to change drastically again. Never.


	2. Chapter 1 : Find & Kill

Today was like any other day; wake-up, shower, get dressed, brush teeth and head to the hospital to work. While Sakura was off from torturing ninja or searching for Orochimaru and Sasuke, she worked with Ino and Shizune at Konoha Medical Center.

As she clocked in and grabbed a chart to look at the most recent patients, when she felt a presence of three different chakras. As Sakura felt the prescence grow closer, she noticed it was Tsunade, Naruto and Sai.

"Tsunade?" she thought to herself, "Why is she here and not off gambling Tanzaku Town?" Sakura shrugged to herself and walked closer to the three people.

Sakura was only surprised to see Tsunade, but Naruto and Sai also, usually they were off eating ramen or harassing some villagers. " Something must be wrong!" Inner Sakura said, "Go find out what the hell they wa-" Inner Sakura was quickly cut off by Naruto who yelled out, "Sakura-chan!" ignoring the glares amd shushing noises from other nurses. As the three approached her, her eyes widdened in disbelief.

Have you ever heard the expression, "Bound by love, hated by heart."? or, "The prettiest eyes hide the darkest stories." Well, both of those fit Sakura well, especially when she heard Naruto scream out, "We found Sasuke!"

The words sounded through her mind like a blaring fire alarm that would never end. Found. Sasuke. Found... Retrieved... Captured... Sasuke.. She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Sai's voice, "Hey ugl- Sakura.. snap out of it, you look like a zombie.."

Sakura was surprised, for a moment, that Sai actually called her by her name, but soon forgot about that as she spoke harshly, on accident, "Where is he!?" Tsunade stepped closer and looked at the pinkette in her lifeless eyes. "Slow your roll, pinky. This is why we came here. You can talk to him, after you heal him." She spoke in a soft whisper, so no one eavesdropping on their conversation could hear.

Sakura stiffened at the words her master just spoke to her. Heal? Sasuke? Heal Sasuke? The same man that broke her heart years ago? She felt her fists ball up and punch the desk behind her, causing it to crumble to the ground and scare away the nurses and doctors close to it.

"No! No way am I healing that.. that traitor! He can rot in hell for all I care!" Sakura was screaming now, she could already feel her throat get dry and scratchy.

All eyes were on Sakura, as if she were some kind of celebrity, some still amazed by her superhuman strength. She slowly calmed down as she heard Naruto plea to her, "Please Sakura.. He may be different, but he's still our friend and teammate." Used to be a friend. Now, he was a stranger. Used to be a teammate. Now, he was a traitor. She couldn't of cared less if anything happened to him.

After what seemed like three hours of endless begging, Sakura finally gave in. "Alright! Alright, Naruto! I will help him! But that's it!" Sakura sighed as Naruto grinned from ear to ear after winning his battle. He grabbed her small, soft hand and ran towards the hallway, leaving Tsunade and Sai to catch up.

She managed to tone out most of Naruto's blabber, only catching a few words that most likely were about Sasuke and ramen. All of a sudden he shut up and stared into the room, one that should've held an Uchiha.

"I order all three of you to search for him!" Tsunade yelled out, slamming her fists on her desk, causing half of the scrolls to fall off her desk with a small thud. After finding out the Uchiha had escaped, Tsunade ordered Team 7 to her mansion for a new mission. "Find and kill him if you have to!" Tsunade yelled louder. The three members of Team 7 slid on their Anbu masks and disappeared with a poof of smoke. "Find and kill." She repeated one last time.


	3. Chapter 2 : Power

•SAKURA POV•

"We've been gone for more than a day and still no sign of the Uchiha. Has he left to search for Itachi? Is he okay? Wait, why do I care!?" I was brought out of my train of thought when I heard Naruto call to Sai and I to stop and take a break.

I didn't want to stop, no matter how much my legs begged me to rest, but I eventually gave in and let my aching legs rest. We took shelter under a huge rock that looked like it was about to roll and cruch the village beneath it. I ignored everything Sai and Naruto were saying, it was probably pointless anyway.

My eyelids soon felt heavy. I gave in and dozed off into slumber, only to be woken by a loud rumble of thunder. I sat myself up in a more comfortable place, I was expecting the boys to make a comment, but, all I heard was the wind a few more rumbles of thunder. Where did they go?

"Naruto? Sai?" I heard myself speak their names in a low whisper. Finally after a few moment of silence I crawled out from under the rock and looked for signs of them. None. Gone without a trace. I felt something wet touch my cheek. Rain? No.. I was still wearing my mask.. Was I.. crying? Impossible.. I promised myself I would never shed a single tear again.

It felt like hours that I had searched for them when I saw them sitting at the edge of a river. I sighed in relief and anger and walked up to them. "Oi! Stop fooling around and get up! We need to find the Uchiha before it starts pouring the rain! I glared at them both behind my mask. "Awh, come on, Sakura! I'm hungry and tired!" Of course Naruto was.. when wasn't he?

I gave up on them both and went after Sasuke on my own. Naruto begged me to stay but I had already made up my mind. I would find the Uchiha and if he wouldn't come back, I'd kill him! Soon I arrived at the edge of a cliff, as I looked down, I heard a voice, his voice.

I reacted, but not physically, I wouldn't allow him to see me weak again. Slowly, I could feel my body tense on the inside and turn around, but, to my surprise, it wasn't Sasuke, it was his older brother, Itachi.

Did he find Sasuke? Was he searching for more power? Like the Kyuubi's chakra?


	4. Chapter 3 : Dream

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but it hurt too much. As seconds passed, he spoke once more, "Are you Sakura? The student of the great Saninn, Tsunade?" His words sounded cold and hard, I stared for a few moments, then turned, looking at the ground. Should I lie? Maybe he would leave me alone. "No.." I spoke softly, half of me hoping he would hear, the other half hoping he wouldn't.

Worst mistake I'd made in a while.

"You know, I don't like ninja from Konoha... especially the ones that lie." His words struck through me like poison. If he knew who I was, why did he ask? Was he testing me? "Why do you want to know who I am?" I spat the words out at him, soon regretting it. I could feel him glaring at my back, then, nothing. I could see the black spots form in my eyes, then I knew I was out cold.

I never dream anymore, ever since Sasuke left, but I "woke" up in a ground covered in snow.  
It kind of reminded me of Team 7's mission to the Land of Snow.  
I could see Naruto running, running and running, as fast as his legs could take him. Then, he stopped.  
His mouth formed words, like he was yelling out to me, but no words came out, then I saw Sasuke, behind him. This couldn't be good.  
I tried screaming for Naruto to move. Even though I could feel the words in my mouth, they couldn't be heard.

Red. Crimson. It was everywhere.. pouring from Naruto's chest. He was hit. Hard. My guess is that it was from chidori. His sharigan eyes stared straight at me, his famous smirk forming. He started walking towards me, and then he faded.


	5. Chapter 4 : Reunion

I don't, and can't, remember anything after that. All I know is that when I woke up, Sasu- Uchiha was holding me on his lap.

What game was he playing!?

I swiftly jumped up and pinned his arms behind his back. "What were you doing Uchiha!? Did you poison me!? Were you trying to!?" I glared at him coldly, matching my tone of voice.

He sighed heavily, "Well, someone has trust issues.." he shot me one of his famous, yet rare, smirks.

I felt my cheeks heat up a little, I quickly shoke the feeling away and shot him a quick reply. "I wonder why!? How about you confess your love for someone and then wake up on a cold, dirty bench!"

His eyes softened as he started at me, "Sakura... I-"

"Save it Uchiha, I don't want to hear you 'apologies', you chose revenge over friendship."

"Sakura! It's been three or four years! How long are you going to waste your time on me!?" I clenched my fist and hit him as hard as I could.

After hitting Sasuke for the first time, I dropped to my knees on the damp, concrete floor and put my head in my hands. I could feel the tears stinging the corner of my eyes.

Next thing I knew, I felt his arm around my back as he pulled my close to him. His chest was bare but warm, I couldn't help but melt into his arms.

I sniffled a bit and looked up at him, our eyes locked and his thump came up and wiped my tears from my cheek. For the first time in a long time, I finally felt safe and actually happy.

I knew in my mind it wouldn't last.

The silence was held out until Sasuke spoke. "I'm sorry, Sakura.. I really truly am." I nodded quietly and looked around the room.

"Don't worry, your safe, Itachi didn't want to hurt you, I had him bring you here." He chuckled slightly. I sucked in a deep breath.

"Why? Just for you to tell me your sorry?" I closed my eyes and awaited his reply. "No.. well.. yes and no. I wanted you here so I could ask you something."


	6. Chapter 5 : Trial

"You're crazy!" I shouted at Sasuke. How could I possibly persuade Tsunade to do that?

"How am I crazy?" He asked in a normal tone. "All I want you to do is ask Tsunade if Itachi and I can come back to Konoha." I stared at him for a few minutes before sighing.

How could I possibly get Tsunade to agree to that? She would look at me like I was a dumbass. Itachi is a S-Class Criminal and a Rouge Ninja, and Sasuke, well Tsunade basically considers him one!

This was all to confusing, first I hated Sasuke with a passion and now, here I am, in his arms, him asking to come back to the village.

Sigh.

I looked at the ground and opened my mouth to speak. "I'll try my best, Sasuke. But, what about Orochimaru? There is no way she would let you come back with him still alive."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in surprise and nodded, "You're right. Well, I'll tell you what, Princess. You go back to the village, and ask Tsunade. I'll stop by your house around midnight and see what she said, deal?" Wait..

"How the hell do you know where I live? Why didn't you just stay in the village while you were in the hospital!? She's going to hold that against you, ya know." I looked back up at him, taking in all of his features.

Sasuke was an incredibly handsome man now, his hair stayed the same length and style, but his facial features were just, amazing. His chest was toned, his muscles popping out of his shirt, lifting up and down as he breathed. No wonder Orochimaru wanted his body.

Sasuke snapped his finger. "Are you listening? I said, that's none of your concern, and I had to make things interesting." I grumbled the word 'Idiot' and then bit my lip.

"So, you thought it would be interesting to piss off the Hokage and have her send an elite team of Anbu after you? Wow.." He just smirked and chuckled.

"Sakura, I knew she would send you guys. I did it so I could see you." He looked at me. My eyes widened in surprise as he leaned his head down and put his lips to me, holding the back of my head, for when I tried to pull away.

•10 MINUTES LATER•

After our little kiss, Sasuke freed me and I soon met up with Naruto and Sai. Naruto nagged to me about running off on my own and Sai just stood there, chuckling.

I told them both about what Sasuke had said. Naruto agreed that I should try, but I saw a little of worry in Sai's eye. Was he afraid he would kicked out of the team?

I shrugged off that thought as we headed home. As we began walking, Naruto crossed his arms behind his head and grinned toward me. "Ne, né. If Sasuke does get to come home maybe you and him will begin restoring his clan." He spoke with a laugh. I could feel my cheeks heat up as my fist clenched, I had to resist turning around as every fiber of my being so wanted to punch him square in the nose. "SHUT IT!"

•HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE•

After about five hours of endless running, we arrived at the gates of Konoha, we parted our seperate ways. Naruto to Ichiraku's, Sai to god knows where, and I, to Tsunade's office.

Once I got to her office, I stood there for a few moments as everything replayed in my head. I was soon interrupted when she opened the door and looked down at me.

"They didn't make me Hokage for nothing, Pinky. I can tell whose chakra is near me. Now, why aren't you covered in blood or have an Uchiha by your side?" She raised an eyebrow and eyed me.

"Well, I uh... I.. that's what I came here to talk to you about.." I looked down to avoid her gaze. She sighed loudly and walked over to her desk. "Have a seat.." she said calmly.

I went over and sat down in one of the chairs. "Speak." She said in serious tone. "Now."

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. "Well you see, I found Uchiha, actually both of them.." "Anddd?" I gulped as she spoke.

"Well, I spoke with Sasuke and he... he wants to know if he and Itachi can come back to the village and live here.. He said they will do anything to repay you." I closed my eyes and hoped she wouldn't say anything about my little lie at the end.

She took a deep breath and spoke. My eyes shot wide open.

No way..


	7. Chapter 6 : Recovery

No way...

The words came out her of her mouth in what seemed like slow motion.

"Fine.. I will let them come back. On one condition." She leaned in, putting her head on her hands.

A smile formed in my face and I jumped up. "Anything! They'll do anything!"

She smirked. "Well, Sasuke and Itachi cannot leave the village for at least a year and must start over in their ninja ranking."

My mouth kinda gaped open. "Alright. Everything will be fine Sakura. They'll understand." Inner Sakura sounded as surprised as I was.

I nodded and bowed. "I'll make sure to go back and tell them, Lady Tsunade."

She slowly closed her eyes and whispered, "Be careful..."

I left her office in a hurry and headed to Naruto's apartment to tell him the good news.

Once I arrived at his apartment, I noticed he was just getting home, I yelled out to him and he smiled and waved, waiting for me to get to him.

We walked in and I started explaining about what Tsunade had said, his face lit up and he jumped in excitement.

I smiled happily and told him I'd rather go get Sasuke on my own. He frowned a bit and opened his mouth to protest, but didn't say anything. All he did was nod.

After being at Naruto's for an hour, I finally headed home. As I was, I started thinking about what life would be like with Sasuke back.

When I arrived home, I unlocked the door and walked in, closing the door behind me, I threw my mask on the couch. I walked upstairs and to my room, quickly taking off the armor that covered my body.

I stripped of all my clothing and headed to the bathroom to take a nice, relaxing shower.

•MIDNIGHT•

I made sure to stay up till midnight, so I could wait for Sasuke. Then, I started thinking.

What would happen to me? I was always known as a cold "murderer", the girl would could kill without flinching. But that was because I was hurt that Sasuke was gone..

Would I become weaker? Would I not be able to kill? I sighed to myself. I think too much..

I gasped in surprise when he whispered a quick, "Hello." in my ear.

"Sasuke! Ah! Don't do that... that scared me.." He chuckled.

I glared at him lightly and turned to face him all the way.

He looked at me, waiting for the answer he came here to get.

I took a deep breath. "I have good news and bad news." I looked down to my floor and bit my lip.

"I'll take the good news first.." He finally said after a long pause of silence.

"Well.." I began. "Tsunade said you both can come back.."

"But?" He looked at me.

"You guys can't leave the village for at least a year and both of you guys' ninja ranking will drop to the beginning." I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for him to denying wanting to come back.

But, to my surprise he just sighed and said, "I guess it's better than nothing." I smiled and looked up at him.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Get your sleep. You have a long day ahead of you." He kissed my forehead and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

I lifted myself off of the place I had sat and walked up to my bed, laying down and dozing off into slumber.

Today will be amazing.


	8. Chapter 7 : The Beginning to an End

My eyes opened up when the rays of sun hit my eyes. I groaned and lifted half of my body up, shielding my eyes from the sun.

After a few minutes of just sitting in bed, I climbed out, shivering as my feet touched the cold hardwood floor.

I did the routine of any average person, dress, bathroom, the whole nine yards. I smiled to myself as I walked downstairs, grabbed a breakfast bar, slid on my shoes and headed toward the gates to retrieve Sasuke.

I walked with confidence until I reached the gate. As I was approaching it I saw three figures just standing there, when I finally reached my destination I found Naruto, Sai and Tsunade standing in front of the opening.

I looked at all three of them and opened my mouth to speak, but I was interrupted by Tsunade. "Sakura, we need to tell you something.." I raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Go ahead, but hurry up, I wanna go get Sasuke quickly." Tsunade sighed lightly and Naruto lowered his head.

"Sakura... Sasuke was... He was.. damn.. I don't know how to put it.." Tsunade shook her head and clenched her fists, that's when Naruto shot his head up and screamed, "God dammit, he's DEAD!"

I had to be dreaming, all someone had to do was pinch me or shake me. That's it, I was just dreaming. No way had Sasuke died, I just saw him not even 12 hours ago!

I stood there, all the color drained from my whole body and spoke in a soft, shaky whisper. "Who did it..?" the words managed to slip out, almost like poison.

Sai took the stage and walked toward me, showing no emotion, not even a little sympathy. "By the looks of his injuries, an élite ninja, maybe someone from the Akatsuki."

I felt my blood boil and a growl build up in the back of my throat, I clenched my fists and started running out of the village, screaming, cursing and crying out, "I'll kill them!"

That's all I remember.

Everything went black after that.

It was the beginning to the end of my life.


	9. Chapter 8 : Target

The last thing I can remember is falling into some sort of trap. It didn't hurt, it just, surprised me. Then, I can remember people talking, the rustling of leaves and someone picking me up and running. Fast.

Then, everything faded out and I guess I passed out. When I woke up I was in a dark room, on a soft bed with no blanket.

I could hear footsteps and then the door opened up and a loud voice sounded though the room, it sounded really familiar, when I just couldn't put that person in my mind, I can remember him talking, "Ah, Sakura, you're finally awake."

I could tell he was walking toward me and when he lowered himself to my level. His voice became cold once he started speaking again, "Do you know how long it took to kill you're damned boyfriend? And to catch up to you, Sakura? Do you!?"

I became scared and at that moment, I was surprised I didn't start crying, but instead I answered him back, "N-no." I tried not to sound scared, but it didn't really work out that way, I could hear him chuckle.

"Ohoho, it took a long time. While we finally were able to kill him, his last words were, 'Don't touch my Sakura.' but, as you can see, that was an order we did not follow." He grabbed my chin and tilted my head backwards.

"Such beauty you possess, Sakura. It would be a shame if it were torn off and ugly." he chuckled even louder and let go of my face, slowly standing up. "Any questions, Sa-ku-ra?~"

I nodded, even though I knew he probably couldn't have seen it. "Yeah, who the hell are you and why am I even here!?" I screamed as loud as I could.

He laughed, in a sort of mimicking tone. "Well, Sakura, you see, you are able to surpass one of the Legendary Sannin, you know all of her medical jutsu's, you are stronger than her and smarter than the average ninja, so, you might as well call yourself a, Platinum Prisoner. Hm, yeah, I like that, it has sort of a ring to it."

I growled at him slightly. "That still doesn't answer one of my other questions, who the hell are you!? Are you Akatsuki?" I was hoping it might have been Itachi.

He cleared his throat and sighed, "No, I am not Akatsuki, but I will give you a hint. I never show any emotion."

My eyes widened as I thought about earlier today at the gate and how Sai showed no emotion when he was telling me about Sasuke's death.

Now, I know Sai never knew Sasuke, but as he was practicing his emotion showing techniques, he at least would've showed sympathy, but he didn't. My mouth gaped open as I slowly whispered his name, "S-Sai?"

Another chuckled sounded throughout the room.

"Bingo."


	10. Chapter 9 Target

•Third Person POV•

"Do you remember anything after that, Sakura-San?" Anbu Mizu asked in a gentle tone, trying not to upset a shaken Sakura Haruno.

Sakura shook her head. She had sat in a sort of interrogation room for hours, telling Mizu of everything she remember about Sasuke's death.

Mizu stared at the pink Anbu for the longest time. "Sakura, you know that Sai is in custody and he will not escape." Sakura just stared at the table that held a huge file filled with papers and two glasses of water.

"I don't care.." she finally spoke again, "He killed Sasuke and basically kidnapped me. I can hardly sleep at night anymore.." Mizu bit her lip, trying not run over and hug Sakura as tight as she could.

"I'm really sorry Sakura, but where he was a former member of ROOT, we can't... Take his life until it all get processed through the court." She hated seeing someone as tough as Sakura shaken up like this, but she also knew it was normal.

"How long should that take? I swear if it takes to long I'll do it myself.." Sakura clenched her fist and growled lightly. Mizu quickly put her hands up and spoke, "Just a few more months, I promise. Now go home and rest, I'll call if I need anything else."

Sakura nodded and slowly rose out of her seat, walking out off the room, closing the door behind her. Mizu sighed loudly, "Poor Sakura.."

Months had passed and Sai was finally convicted and killed. As for Sakura, every 3 months she comes home from her job at the hospital to find one blue rose and one pink rose on her bed, with a little paper, but, the paper is always blank.


End file.
